Potions Tutoring
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Harry is in his seventh year and is failing Potions class. Snape offers to tutor him and they grow close. Harry has always had a crush on Snape, but does the Potions Master feel the same about Harry? Snape-mentors-Harry fic with eventual Snarry. HPSS, RWHG. Warnings and everything inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Potions Tutoring**

 **Summary: Harry is in his seventh year and is failing Potions class. Snape offers to tutor him and they grow close. Harry has always had a crush on Snape, but does the Potions Master feel the same about Harry? Snape-mentors-Harry fic with eventual Snarry.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Suspense, Friendship**

 **Warning(s): Violence, angst, intense action and kissing/sexual themes**

* * *

"Potter!" Snape's deep, baritone voice echoed through the dungeons as Potions class ended. "Stay after class."

"Yes sir," Harry said miserably.

"Try not to be too late to Transfiguration," said Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes as she and Ron got up and left, leaving Harry alone in the dungeons with Snape.

"You needed to talk to me, Professor?" Harry asked after walking up to Snape's desk.

"Yes, Potter. Care to explain to me why your Potions grades are slipping?" Snape asked as he glared at Harry.

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said, feeling a twinge of guilt. For a while now, his goal had been to impress Snape with his grades, so that the Potions Master would not think he was entirely incompetent. Contrary to popular belief, he actually had a huge crush on Snape. "Really, I am," he added at Snape's raised eyebrow. "It's just...Dumbledore expects me to defeat Voldemort and pass all my classes. I really tried hard last year, sir. But now my grades are slipping and I'm not getting enough sleep. I'm always up all night worrying about the next time Voldemort tries to kill me."

"I see," Snape said. "I will brew you a Dreamless Sleep potion. And I will help you catch up so that you don't fail this course. If you fail, you will be unable to graduate this year. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"Good. From now on, you will meet me for two hours after dinner on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"Fridays?" Harry's jaw dropped. "But, sir-"

"Am I clear?" Snape snarled. "Miss a tutoring session, and I will make your life hell. Which is quite overdue, considering how many times I have caught you sleeping in my class."

Ignoring the fact that Snape already made his life hell, Harry decided to be grateful for the extra tutoring. "Thank you for sacrificing so much of your time to help me, Professor," Harry said. Maybe the universe had seen how Harry had failed the first time and decided to give him a second chance. Plus, now he would get to spend time alone with Snape, even if it was on Friday nights. "I won't let you down."

Snape's onyx eyes widened, and Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he met his Professor's gaze. "See that you don't," Snape said. "I will see you tomorrow evening, then."

"Yes," Harry agreed, starting to make his way to the door.

"Potter?" Snape called after him. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Harry double checked to make sure he had his cauldron and his bag. "No."

Snape held out a pass to him. "Minerva doesn't like her students being late."

Harry smiled as he took the pass from Snape. "Thank you sir," he said, blushing slightly as he headed towards his next class.

* * *

"Ouch," Ron said later that evening. "That sucks, Harry."

"No, this is good," Hermione said. "This way Harry can get closer to Snape while also improving his grades. It's perfect. Plus, you can still come with us to Hogsmeade, Harry."

"That's true," said Harry, feeling a little better. "There's just one problem. Snape will never return my feelings."

"You could try talking to him," Hermione said. "See if you two have anything in common. Maybe ask him about your mom."

To prove his loyalties, Snape had given Harry his memories a few months earlier. Harry had seen that Snape was best friends with his mom when they were in school, and that he was in love with her.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Harry said. "Snape's a private person, and he could very well hex me for asking."

"Harry, you have a crush on the man, but you don't know anything about him," Hermione pointed out. "You two have your mother in common, and you have to start somewhere."

Harry sighed. "I know. I'll try."

* * *

The next night, Harry and Ron hurried to dinner. They had gotten caught up in homework, and Harry didn't want to miss his meal before tutoring. "Glad we got Hermione out of our hair for the evening," Ron said. "I never knew she was such a romantic."

Earlier, Hermione had made Ron and Harry roleplay with Ron as Snape and Harry as himself. She had scolded them when neither had been able to take it seriously, even when Ron dressed up as Snape. "You're just lucky Snape didn't catch you," Harry said, laughing. "He probably would have thought you were mocking him."

"Well, I kinda was," Ron admitted, laughing as they entered the Great Hall. "I still can't believe you have a crush on him."

"Keep your voice down," Harry hissed as he sat beside Ron at the Gryffindor table. He glanced up at the staff table, where Snape was talking to Dumbledore. He turned and met Harry's gaze, and Harry's heart fluttered. Snape's eyes reminded him of dark chocolate.

After dinner, Harry headed down to the dungeons for his first tutoring session with Snape. "To start off our extra classes, you will be brewing Amortentia," he said. "I trust you are awake enough not to mess it up?"

"Yes sir," Harry said. "Thank you again for the potion. I slept better last night than I have in a long time."

"You're welcome," Snape said, glancing at him with a curious look. "I will be watching you brew the potion and will help you accordingly. Next time, you will brew it without my help or instructions. I trust you to study the instructions in your free time."

"Okay," Harry said, and took the instructions Snape gave him. He went over to the ingredients cabinet and grabbed what he needed. As he started the potion, he felt Snape close behind him, watching over his shoulder. Harry gasped at the feeling of the Potions Master's hot breath on his neck and accidentally knocked over one of the ingredients onto the floor.

"Pick it up, Potter," Snape said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Gee, if only I'd thought of that," he said as he bent down to get the ingredient. Luckily it had been in a sealed vial and it didn't break.

"Ten points for cheek, Potter," Snape told him.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I had that coming." He could almost see Snape's smirk as he turned his focus to the potion.

"Well, Potter," Snape said an hour later as he examined the fresh batch of Amortentia. "This is not half bad."

Harry felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Did I just hear a compliment in there?"

Snape rolled his eyes at Harry. "Despite our...differences, I believe that you have potential. Which is why we are here."

Harry smiled slightly. So Snape didn't think he was a total failure after all. "Professor, I was wondering if you could tell me about my mother."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**animelvr23: Thanks, hope you like the new chapter!**

 **lilyflower101: Haha :P**

* * *

Snape's eyes widened. "Very well," he said. "I suspected we would have this conversation eventually, after last year. Sit down."

Harry sat down in his chair, and Snape pulled up a chair in front of him. "What was she like?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed. "She was kind," he said. "Kind, and loyal, and caring. She was my friend when no one else was. You are lucky to have your friends, you know."

"I know," Harry said. "They're special." He smiled. "I don't know what I would do without them."

"That is how I felt about Lily," said Snape. "She could have done way better than Potter, even if it wasn't me."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Snape's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you. Lily was an amazing person. I wish you could have known her."

"Me too," Harry said. "I don't really remember her. The closest parental figure I've had is Sirius, and I lost him, too." Snape was staring at him with a look that Harry couldn't quite identify. "Sometimes I thought maybe he'd come back as a ghost or something. It was foolish of me."

He'd expected Snape to agree with him, but the Potions Master said, "Not entirely," he said. "When we're desperate, our brains make up things that our hearts want."

"I never told him I loved him," Harry said. "It's always been my biggest regret."

"He knew," Snape said. "It was obvious to all of us how you felt about him."

They talked for a long time, exchanging memories of the people they cared about. At one point, Severus stood from his chair and Harry did the same. "Thank you for the talk, Professor."

"You're welcome," Snape said. "It was nice."

"Wait, Professor?" Harry asked. "I was wondering if I could get another one of those Dreamless Sleep potions."

"Of course," Snape said, and handed him another vial. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Professor."

Harry smiled to himself as he left the dungeons, suddenly very aware that Snape had called him by his first name.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked Harry later that night.

"He called me Harry," he said, and Hermione gasped. "Oh, and we talked a lot. It was great."

"I'm so happy for you, Harry." Hermione hugged him, and Harry hugged her back.

"Thanks, Mione," he said. "Snape also gave me another Dreamless Sleep potion. And..." Harry pulled out another vial. "I may have snuck a vial of the Amortentia I made into my bag while Snape was making us tea."

Hermione gasped. "You're going to give it to Snape?"

"Harry, he's going to kill you," Ron added helpfully.

Harry sighed as he looked down at the two vials. "I know," he said. "I just...really want to kiss him, just once."

Hermione snatched the vial from Harry and put it in the pocket of her robe. "I'm keeping this," she said.

"Please don't tell Snape," Harry begged.

"I won't, but I'm not going to let you ruin your relationship," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "All right, fine."

Hermione smiled. "Just make him fall in love with you himself, without the help of a potion."

"Easier said than done," Harry pointed out.

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione called the next day, running into students as he hurried to catch up with Ron and Harry on their way to class. "Ron. I have to tell you something."

Harry watched with interest as Ron said, "Sure, Hermione."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Your hair looks really nice today," she said. "And your eyes too."

Harry stifled a laugh as he and Ron walked to class. "What's up with Hermione?" he whispered to Ron.

"I may have grabbed the vial of Amortentia from her pocket and put it in her tea this morning," Ron whispered back.

"What?" Harry gasped. "If Snape finds out, he's going to kill me! He didn't give me permission to take any of the potion I made."

"For obvious reasons," Ron added as Hermione tried to catch up with them from down the hall.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Snape's still going to kill you."

"And why might I kill Mr. Weasley?" a silky voice asked from behind them.

Harry and Ron froze. Ron gulped and hid behind Harry, who said, "That's why, sir."

"Ron!" Hermione had finally caught up with them, and embraced the redhead tightly.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"I believe Hermione has taken a vial of Amortentia, Professor," Ron said.

"And where did she get it, might I ask?" Snape looked questioningly at Harry.

"I...I gave it to Ron, sir." Harry gulped under his Professor's glare. "I knew he liked Hermione, but I don't think Ron knew the side effects of the potion."

"I see," Snape said. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. Come with me, Mr. Potter."

Ron mouthed a silent thank you to Harry, who nodded as he followed Snape down the corridor and into his empty Potions classroom. "You took a vial of Amortentia," Snape said, his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I was originally going to use it and then Hermione took it from me when she saw it," Harry confessed. "I guess Ron stole it from her and used it."

"And who were you planning on giving the Amortentia to?"

"Ginny," Harry said at once.

"Don't lie to me," Snape said, grabbing the collar of his robes. Harry gulped. "Miss Weasley is already infatuated with you, and we both know it. I will ask one more time. Who were you planning on using it on?"

The long silence seemed to stretch out forever. "You, sir," Harry confessed.

* * *

 **AN: Haha cliffhanger! I do love writing those. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**LonelyPaulum: Hahahaha here's another update for you XD**

* * *

"Me what?" Snape's eyes were narrowed in an intimidating glare. Harry couldn't help but think he also looked quite sexy.

"I was going to put the Amortentia in your tea," he said, his voice just barely above a whisper. At this point, he figured honesty was the best way to go, because Snape was a powerful wizard and he had means of getting the truth out of Harry. "I...I sort of..."

"Spit it out, Potter."

"I have a crush on you," Harry exclaimed. Snape's eyes widened in shock and he released his grip on Harry's robes.

"What?!"

"It's true," Harry insisted. "I have feelings for you, and I want to get to know you. I want to be friends with you."

"You want to be friends with me, or you want to be more?" Snape asked.

"M-More," Harry stammered, terrified at the look in Snape's eyes. He was sure he was going to get hexed. "But I know you don't want that, so I would be fine with just friends." Harry shut his mouth immediately before saying something else he would regret. He was rambling now.

Snape turned away from him. "Get out."

Harry's heart sank. "What?"

"Get out, Potter!" Snape pointed towards the door. "Or do I need to start taking more points from Gryffindor?"

Harry blinked to stop the tears from flowing as he fled from the Potions classroom.

* * *

"He's awful," Ron said later that night as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I can't believe that git."

"I can't believe you put Amortentia in my tea!" Hermione exclaimed, her face bright red. Snape had given her a potion to countereffect the Amortentia, and Hermione had snapped right out of it. Now she was furious with Ron, and Harry felt responsible.

"I ruined what could have been the start to a great relationship," Harry said miserably. "Now he definitely won't be my friend."

"You don't know that," Hermione said. "Maybe he's just confused. He doesn't know you, and he could be scared."

"Maybe." Harry sighed. What was he going to do now?

* * *

"What am I going to do, Albus?" Severus asked. He was in the Headmaster's office, not knowing who else to go to about this. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Harry had a crush on him. Him, of all people, despite how poorly Severus had treated him.

Albus smiled. "There's no rule against teacher-student relationships, as long as the student is of age," he pointed out. "And Harry is seventeen."

"But I don't know how I feel," Severus said, burying his face in his hands. "All I know is that he doesn't seem to be the spoiled brat I thought he was."

"Well then, I suggest you spend time with him," Albus said. "Harry is a wonderful person, Severus."

"He is...very caring," Severus said, recalling their conversation the other night. "I enjoyed talking with him."

"So invite him over for tea then," Albus said.

"Am I allowed to invite him to my private quarters?" Severus asked, and Albus nodded. "Thank you, Albus."

"Any time, Severus. You know you can come to me if you need to talk," said the Headmaster.

Severus smiled slightly, and left Albus's office.

* * *

"Potter! See me after class," Snape called the next day, and Harry jumped, almost dropping his bottle of ink.

"Good luck, Harry," Ron said, and left with Hermione.

Harry waited for everyone to leave before walking up to Snape's desk. "Yes, sir?" Harry asked.

"I...I would like to invite you to tea in my rooms tonight," Snape said. "I want to know you better as well, and I think we should start off as friends."

Harry smiled. "I want that, too," he said.

"And...I am sorry about the way I reacted when you told me how you felt," Snape said, and he wouldn't meet Harry's gaze. "I will give you back ten of the fifty points I took from Gryffindor, but I am still not happy that you stole potion from me."

Harry gawked at the older man. "Who are you and what have you done with Professor Snape?"

"I am not unable to feel emotion, Harry," Snape said. As if to prove his point, he pulled Harry into a hug. Harry wrapped his arms tight around the Potions Master and savored the comforting feeling of Snape's heart beating against his ear.

"Severus, I was wondering if you had - Oh."

They broke apart at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. "I was just leaving," Harry said quickly.

"Come to my rooms at eight, Harry," Snape said.

"All right." Harry looked at Dumbledore then, wondering how much he knew.

"Don't worry, Harry, it's perfectly appropriate as you are of age." He blushed when the Headmaster winked at him.

"See you tonight then, Professor." Harry smiled at him and left.

* * *

Harry took deep breaths to calm his nerves as he stood outside Snape's door and knocked. He had never been in a Professor's private rooms before, much less Snape's.

Snape opened the door. "Come in," he said, and Harry followed him into his living room, which looked surprisingly cozy. Harry sat down on the couch beside Snape as the Potions Master poured them both tea.

"So..." Harry suddenly felt awkward as they sipped their tea, unsure what to talk about. "Er, what do you like to do? Besides make potions, I mean."

That earned a small smile. "I read," Snape said. "I also cook sometimes. And I enjoy some plays and films."

"Really?" Harry was surprised. "I cook too. I learned quickly when I was young because I would always have to cook for the Dursleys."

"The Dursleys?"

"The Muggle family I lived with," Harry said. "They basically treated me as their slave. I think Aunt Petunia may have cared about me, but she didn't want to stand up to Uncle Vernon."

Snape's face reddened. "They abused you?"

"Yes," Harry admitted.

"I'll hex them," Snape growled, startling the younger man. "And then I'll kill them."

"Professor, it's all right," Harry started.

"No, it's not!"

Harry searched for something to say that would take Snape's mind off his past. "Let's cook something together," he suggested.

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

So for the next ten minutes, Harry and Snape looked through a cookbook to decide what to make. They decided on chicken alfredo with zucchini and red bell peppers. "This looks brilliant," Harry said.

"Can I ask how long you lived with the Dursleys?" Snape asked as they began cooking.

"My whole life, up until I went to live with Sirius," Harry said. "Now I'm of age, so I guess I don't have to anymore."

"What do you want to do after you graduate?" Snape asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Harry admitted as he stirred the pasta. "I got an offer to be the new Seeker for the Chudley Cannons, but I don't know if I want to take it. Ron's going into Auror training, and I might want to do the same."

"Don't choose it just because your friend is doing it," Snape pointed out. "Choose whatever will make you happy."

"Honestly..." Harry met Snape's gaze. "I might want to stay here." Harry could have sworn he saw a hint of a blush on the Potions Master's face, but Snape turned away before he could be sure. "You don't have to hide your emotions around me, you know." Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "I won't judge."

"I'll try," Snape said. "It's a hard habit to break."

Harry nodded, and they changed the conversation to the best dishes they liked to make, until they put the chicken in the oven and set the timer. "I was wondering if I may try something," Snape said.

"Uh...sure," Harry agreed. Snape took a step closer and the younger man suddenly felt a pang of nervousness as he was pressed between Snape's body and the kitchen counter. "Professor," he gasped, his heart racing.

"Call me Severus," the older man said just before his lips pressed against Harry's. Snape's - Severus's - nose bumped awkwardly against Harry's as he kissed the younger man. Harry's eyes fluttered closed and he pressed against Severus, standing on his toes to reach his lips. The Potions Master lifted Harry onto the counter, making up for their height difference. His lips descended onto Harry's again, and Harry moaned at the feeling of Severus's hands on his hips. Harry did something he'd dreamed of many times, and reached his hands up into that long, black hair that was actually not greasy at all.

Severus sucked on Harry's bottom lip, his hands sliding from Harry's hips down to his thighs. Harry gasped and tugged him closer, pressing their mouths more firmly together. Harry felt Severus nibble his lip playfully and he opened his mouth, letting Severus slide his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry gasped as Severus's tongue licked his own and his hands moved farther up between Harry's legs.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" Severus asked against his lips. Harry's heart fluttered at the feeling of the Potions Master's warm breath against his own.

"Not at all," Harry said. "This is hot."

Severus chuckled long enough for them both to take a breath before they continued kissing. Harry sucked on Severus's tongue, exploring the other man's mouth thoroughly. The older man moaned and pressed closer to Harry. "I like when you take control," he whispered, and Harry blushed. Harry reached down and took Severus's hand, placing it over the bulge in his pants.

The Potions Master gasped and pulled away, breaking the kiss. Harry had never seen him look so flustered, not even in the most recent days. "We should...we should look through the book for more recipes," Severus said quickly.

"Wait..." Harry grabbed the book from Severus and held it out of his reach. "I made you uncomfortable, didn't I? I'm sorry."

"No, it is my fault," Severus said. "You are much braver than me, and I should have thought about what I was saying."

They were both silent for a moment before Harry asked, "So...what does this mean?"

"I...I'm not sure," Severus admitted.

"Why did you kiss me then?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling disappointed.

"I wanted to explore the possibility of a relationship between us," said the Potions Master.

"And...?" Harry prompted.

"It was very sexy," Severus admitted, to Harry's astonishment. "And, I did feel something. But I am unsure if that's because I care about you platonically or if I felt something more. While I do care about you, Harry, I don't know you very well."

"We could always try being friends and see what happens?" Harry suggested.

"I think that's a good plan," Severus agreed. "I liked the kiss, and I think if we give this more time, it will have a better chance of working out."

"I liked the kiss, too," Harry said, and smiled shyly.

The rest of the evening went well, and they ate the food once it was done. It was late when Severus said, "You should probably get back to your dorm."

"Probably," Harry agreed. "Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Harry." After a lingering hug, Harry went back to the dorms with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review :) updates soon**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Harry felt nervous to go into his Potions class that day. He sat down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione, who were dying to know what had happened between Harry and Severus the night before.

"I'll tell you later," Harry said vaguely, grinning. He could hardly wait to see the looks on his best friends' faces when he told them that he had made out with a teacher.

He had _made out_ with a _teacher_. And not just _any_ teacher. Severus Snape. Harry still couldn't believe it. It had been the hottest moment of his entire life. Harry glanced up at the staff table, where Severus was talking to McGonagall. He caught Harry's eye, and the younger man blushed and looked away quickly. His heart skipped a beat whenever he thought of Severus's kisses, of his body pressed against Harry's, his hands caressing his-

"Harry!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Harry jumped. "What?!"

"Get your head out of the clouds, mate. We're talking about Quidditch," Ron said. "You're missing everything."

"Oh," Harry said, feeling his face grow hot again. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Severus smirking. Rolling his eyes, Harry turned his attention to his friends for the remainder of breakfast.

* * *

"What is this?" Severus came up to Harry's table in Potions class, glancing down into his cauldron.

"Er...a potion," Harry offered. Severus glared at him, and Harry gulped. For a moment, he'd forgotten just how scary the Potions Master could be.

"An unfortunate one, it seems. Stay after class," Severus said.

Harry glared, humiliated not for the first time that morning. What was wrong with him? "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed probably," Harry muttered to himself.

"What was that, Potter?" Harry winced as Severus turned back towards him. "Ten points from Gryffindor." Harry's mouth fell open.

After class, Harry approached Severus, who was reading a paper at his desk. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he exclaimed. "I didn't do anything wrong! Not even the potion!"

"I had to give a valid excuse to see you after class," Severus said. "Your potion is fine."

"Oh," Harry said. "So I didn't actually lose points?"

"Oh, you did," Severus said, "I am still your Professor, and you made a rude comment. Also, I have to keep up my walls, at least when we're in class. I don't want anyone thinking I'm favoring you."

"No one thinks that," Harry said, "unless you count Ron and Hermione. They know how I feel about you."

"Are they the only ones?" Severus asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Keep it that way," said the Potions Master.

"If we're going to pretend to still be enemies in public, then we should have codes," Harry said.

"Codes?"

"Yeah, like...a movement or a phrase or something but actually means something else," Harry said.

"For example?" Severus prompted.

"Well..." Harry thought for a moment. "What if tugging on our hair means we want to talk in private? And scratching our noses is like a greeting."

"That's a rather odd greeting."

"You have any better ideas?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "All right then," he said. "You should go to your next class, if that's all."

"Wait," Harry said. "When can I see you again?"

Severus smiled. "Lunch break today," he said. "Meet me in my quarters. We still have leftovers from last night that we can eat."

"Okay," said Harry. "Bye, Severus."

"Bye, Harry."

As Harry left for his next class, he thought of how easy it was to talk to Severus, and he hoped the older man felt the same around him.

* * *

"I brought chess," Harry announced that afternoon as Severus opened the door. "And some leftover dessert that I had stashed in my dorm."

Severus chuckled. "You know, you aren't allowed to do that."

"Well, then now I know for next time I think of bringing dessert down here," Harry joked. Severus was laughing now, and his heart fluttered. Harry loved hearing Severus's laugh and resolved to make the Potions Master laugh more.

"We'll make dessert next time," Severus suggested as Harry plopped down close beside him on the couch. The older man raised an eyebrow. "I'm no chess expert, but don't you have to be sitting across from each other to play?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry blushed and made room on the couch for the chess board.

They played two games before it was time to go back to class, and Harry beat Severus both times. "Next time I'll win," Severus said.

"I highly doubt that," Harry said. "It takes practice."

"Bet on it?" Severus offered.

"All right." Harry grinned. "If I lose, I clean all your cauldrons, and if you lose, you kiss me?" Harry tried (and failed) to keep his tone casual at the last part of the sentence.

Severus's eyes widened at that, but he nodded. "Deal."

"Really? On the lips?"

"Yes." Severus chuckled. "But I won't lose."

"We'll see about that," said Harry mischievously. Severus chuckled. After a moment, Harry smiled and said, "I really like talking to you, Severus."

Severus's gaze met his own as he said, "I like talking to you too, Harry. I find it quite easy."

"Me too!" Harry said, and the Potions Master smiled.

They cleaned up the chess game and Severus said, "I'll see you in tutoring tomorrow night, then."

"Of course," Harry said. He hugged Severus and then left, heading towards his first afternoon class.

* * *

"So what happened?" Hermione asked eagerly later that night.

"You didn't get back until like, midnight!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not so loud," Harry hissed, looking around. "We talked, a lot. And we cooked. And, er, then..." Harry dragged his sentence out on purpose for dramatic reasons. "We sort of kissed."

Ron and Hermione's mouths fell open. "'Sort of' kissed?" she gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Well, really we made out." She squealed in delight, earning the attention of the whole common room. After their attention was once again off of them, Harry said, "But we decided to be friends and see what happens."

"Oh my gosh, he gave you permission to call him by his first name?" Thankfully, Hermione kept her voice down that time.

"Yeah, well just in private," Harry said. "I still have to call him Professor Snape in class."

"So, when are you-" Ron started.

Harry didn't hear the rest of his sentence because suddenly, he felt a blinding pain in his forehead. "Ahhhh!" he cried out. Harry shut his eyes tight, trying to clear the pain. He felt several hands lifting him up and carrying him. "My scar," Harry gasped. "Get Madame Pomfrey."

"We're taking you to her," Ron's voice said. "You'll be fine, Harry, we've got you."

"What's going on?!" A deep silky voice interrupted the pain momentarily.

"Harry's scar is hurting him," Hermione said. "Badly. Professor Snape, we need your help."

That was the last thing Harry heard before he fell into darkness.

* * *

 **AN: Haha cliffhanger! Updates soon. Please review :)**


End file.
